Many dolls and toy figures have been provided through the years which have simulated heads or locks of hair. Such simulated hair is usually formed of multiple strands of vinyl or plastic material or the like and is generally rooted or secured to the doll or toy figure's scalp. Children have responded very favorably to such dolls and, have for many years, enjoyed various activities in connection with the simulated hair such as combing, styling, washing, cutting and so on. To further enhance the play value and enjoyment of such dolls having simulated hair, practitioners in the art began providing dolls having adjustable or variable hair lengths. Typically, such adjustable or variable hair lengths for dolls were provided to simulate growth and cutting cycles as well as to permit a greater variety of alternative hairstyles to be used.
Such variable length dolls have been well received and, as a result, practitioners in the art have created a great variety of mechanisms which operate to vary or permit changes to the lengths of simulated doll hair on a doll or toy figure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,736 issued to Terzian, et al. sets forth HAIRSTYLING FIGURE AND ACCESSORIES in which a doll or simulated figure includes a simulated head having a skull portion with head embedded therein or fixed thereto. A centrally located aperture in the top portion of the doll head is provided. An elongated tuft of simulated hair extends through the aperture and is removably secured to the doll's skull. A plurality of interchangeable accessory hair pieces are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,134 issued to Amici, et al. sets forth a DOLL HAVING ADJUSTABLE LOCK OF HAIR in which a doll or toy figure defines a hollow head portion having a central aperture in the top portion thereof. A rotatable spindle is supported within the doll torso and includes a reel to which a length of cord or the like is secured and rollable thereon. The remaining end of the cord is secured to a lock of simulated hair within the doll interior and the length of hair of adjusted by rotating the spindle and winding the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,999 issued to Dean, et al. sets forth a HAIR DISPENSING HOLDER FOR DOLL'S HEAD in which a doll or toy figure defines a head cavity having hair secured thereto. The doll head defines an opening which receives a hair lock holder. A plurality of hair lock holders are provided which bear a lock of hair and which are securable to the doll's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,976 issued to Beebe, et al. sets forth a DOLL, TOY FIGURE AND THE LIKE WITH AN ADJUSTABLE LOCK OF HAIR in which a doll or toy figure includes a hollow head and torso. An aperture defined in the doll head receives an elongated hair lock having a flexible core tied thereto. A rotatable reel is supported within the torso body and is secured to the remaining end of the flexible cord. Rotation of the reel winds the cord upon the reel and draws the hair lock into the doll head to shorten it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,170 issued to Lilienstern sets forth a RETRACTABLE HAIR DOLL in which a doll includes a hollow head and torso and defines a centrally disposed aperture in the top portion of the doll head. An elongated lock of simulated hairs pass through the head aperture and is tied to a flexible cord at one end. The cord extends through the doll torso and is coupled to alternative take-up mechanisms such as an elongated spring or weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,451 issued to Groves, et al. sets forth an ADJUSTABLE HAIR DOLL in which a doll or toy figure includes a hollow head and torso and defines an upper aperture in the head portion. A lock of simulated hair is passed through the aperture and tied to one end of a flexible cord. A spring driven winding mechanism is coupled to the remaining end of the cord and is wound by drawing the adjustable simulated hair lock outwardly from the doll's skull. The winding mechanism is released by pressure upon the torso causing it to rewind and draw the adjustable hair lock back into the doll's head and torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,957 issued to Houghton sets forth a HAIR GROWING DOLL having a hollow head and torso and defining a top center aperture in the head portion. An elongated lock of hair is passed through the aperture and the inner end thereof is secured by a resilient member to the doll interior. A push button actuated lock mechanism releasibly captivates the hair lock and maintains it at any desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,071 issed to Terzian, et al. sets forth a DOLL WITH COORDINATED HEAD AND TORSO MOVEMENT which includes an upper torso and lower torso rotatably coupled and a hollow head defining a center aperture in the top portion thereof. A motor supported in the lower torso portion is coupled to the upper torso causing motion thereof. A drawstring mechanism is operatively coupled to the motor drive and supports a length of flexible cord wound thereon. The flexible drawstring cord is secured to the inner end of a hair lock passing through the aperture in the head. The operation of the motor drive causes the hair lock to be drawn into the doll head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,286 issued to Orenstein, sets forth a DOLL WITH SIMULATED HAIR GROWTH in which a doll includes a hollow head defining a center aperture therein. An elongated lock of simulated hair is passed through the aperture and an advancing mechanism is coupled to the hair lock and to one or more of the doll appendages such that motion of the appendages causes the hair lock to be drawn into the doll head.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided a variety of hair length adjustment for dolls and toy figures, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and entertaining variable length hair dolls and toy figures.